Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia stylo.jpg|Celestia, as depicted in the legend in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia controlling sun and moon.jpg|Celestia in the story, controlling both sun and moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia S01E02.png|Celestia looking like a BOSS Celestia Twilight.png|Celestia happily greeting her student Twilight Sparkle Twilight_Celestia_Hugs_S1_E2.png|Pony hug Celestia mug 1.JPG|Celestia talking to the main six My dear sister.png|Let us rule Equestria together. Celestia__Luna_Sorry_S1_E2.png|I'm so sorry!! Princess Swanlestia S1E02.png|Princess Luna saying "sorry" to Celestia. Celestialuna.png|Celestia embracing her sister Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Am I not beautiful? Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Princess Celestia alongside her sister Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|You see now, sis? Everypony likes you. The Ticket Master raritypresentsherselftocelestia.png|Rarity Presents herself to Celestia. Griffon the Brush Off Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|You got mail! Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Receiving spam CelestiaWriting.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Writing by the fireplace Fall Weather Friends Celestia appears S1E13.png|Guess it's their way to say "hi" to me... Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png|Oh my, what happened here? Celestia talking S1E13.png|Celestia talking to Applejack Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Go on. Shake those leaves, honey. Feeling Pinkie Keen Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Here I come!! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Celestia personally grabbing the letter for herself. Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|*yoink* thank you! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|Bye-bye! Sonic Rainboom Celestia waves to the crowd.png|"Hello loyal subjects!" Princess_Celestia_and_her_guards_S1E16.png|Princess Celestia and her Guards Princess Celestia gasping S1E16.png|Gasp! Princess Celestia and Guards E16-W 2.0.png|Princess Celestia coming to see Rainbow Dash. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia cupcake S01E22.png|Oh dear, I'm quite hungry Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png|Uh-oh Pinkie. Did you just eat a cupcake the Princess was about to eat?! Celestia brunch S01E22.png|"Hmm... Tasty!" Celestia and her tea.png|thank you Celestia grin S01E22.png|"Perhaps I should liven things up a bit..." Celestia fraud S01E22.png|*Slurp* Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yay! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|"You know I was just kidding...right?" Fluttershy and Celestia.png|"Fluttershy, isn't it?" Celestia and the ill Philomeena.png|"She's quite a sight, isn't she?" A mumbling guard.png|Princess Celestia gets (probably important) news from her guards. Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png|Golden Harvest, Berry Punch, Daisy, Minuette, and Heartstrings watch as the Princess prepares to leave. Fluttershy apologises.png|"aww....she was just trying to help..." Philophoe.png|"So...it's the first time you see a Phoenix?" Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|It'll be our lil secret okay Fluttershy Everyone laughing.png|Everypony laughs, including the guards. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia rising s01e23.png|Time to show everypony how i earned my cutie mark! Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia Shining glory. Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Princess sees great potential in the little filly Twilight Sparkle. The Best Night Ever Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|At the Grand Galloping Gala Twilight at the gala.png Run S1E26.png|Run. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia-explaining.png|Her worried face Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Celestia and Luna defeating Discord Epiclestia.png Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png|Celestia's horn is a KEYBLADE Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video.png|A shot of Princess Celestia surrounded by four of the leading characters, from Hub's fall 2011 lineup promotional video. A Door.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|Celestia with a blue glow Ekk A Case.png Terror W Pinkie.png|The Elements they're gone! angryCelestia.jpg|Angry Celestia angryCelestia2.jpg|Celestia angry at Discord CelestiaConfrontsDiscord.jpg Kinghted.png|We won't let you down Princess The Return of Harmony Part 2 Celestia honor.png|Princess Celestia honoring Twilight and friends for defeating Discord. Lesson Zero Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Princess Celestia is not happy with the chaos below her. Princess Celestia doesnt care S02E03.png|I guess ponies do have eyebrows Princess Celestia's decision S2E3.jpg|Princess Celestia's decision. 2x3_WhenYouFindIt.png|"...When and only when you happen to discover them" 2x3_CelestiaBalcony.png|"Gotta go. I'm expecting some mail." Sweet and Elite Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG|Welcome to my castle, honey! Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|What? Don't tell me you've never been in a royal castle before. Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Oh my, my shoes will be stained with lipstick marks... Celestia Rarity grins.png|Perhaps we should help? Family Appreciation Day Youngerprincesscelestia.png|Looks like she hasn't changed much. themostregal.png|"The most regal of all ponies" plumtucker.png|Celestia realizes that Granny Smith's family is "plumtucker" oldponyville.png|Celestia letting Granny Smith's family build a new town. smithkiss.png|Granny Smith's dad giving Celestia "a mighty kiss"... Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|...that leads to jealousy of Granny Smith's mother. Miscellaneous Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle" Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle" princess celestia mlpapp.png|Meet the Princess Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Princess Celestia images